How Gary got his Scar
by MiiChan23
Summary: This is a short tale explaining how Gary got that cool looking scar on his right eye. This is for those who are curious in knowing HOW he got it. This is my theory. More inside.


**A/N):** Yay for Bully fanfiction! I love that game, anyway this is a short tale of how Gary got his scar, well at least from me. Idk how he REALLY got his scar, but here's my theory. Thanks and enjoy the fic.

* * *

It was back when he was 13, and in the 7th grade. He wasn't yet to attend in the boarding school, Bullworth Academy, and he was living with his parents. In a little cozy home, somewhere on top of some big hill. But who cares about where he lives…anyway.

One day, Gary's parents took him to a tiny, quiet museum, full of the things used by samurais and all those Japanese warriors in the ancient times. His parents have been dying to go there, they would love to see all the neat stuff they had there. But Gary didn't see what the big deal was…

Well it wasn't till he finally made it to the museum that he saw what the big deal was. He was wearing a grey sweatshirt, and some baggy black jeans, it was November and fall.(He was going to some normal public school back then) It was the weekend, and his parents had dragged him, into the place, where they were greeted by a Japanese man, who was their tour guide "Right this way," he said, leading them to their first room. In this room, was full of the weapons, like arrows, bows, and swords.

"This is the sword, used by one of the greatest Japanese warriors, he slashed millions for the good of his people." The man gestured to a thin, long samurai sword, that looked good as new, not even used for something like war, the handle was also silver, with a model of a silver snake wrapping around it. All inside a neat glass case, and behind it is a painting of what seem the famous welder of this fine weapon. "It's the very one too, don't touch, it's…very…_sharp._" Gary look down at it in interest, finally something **cool**. He was being tempted. Take note, this was BEFORE he was discovered to be a psycho sociopath, so there was only one thing on his mind. **He had to get that sword.**

"Gary? Come on." called his mother,

"Be right there." He called back, but he only had one thing on his mind. As soon as his parents and the tour guide left for the other room, Gary slowly approached the long glass case. Again, quickly checking if anyone was at sight…Nope. All gone. Slowly, he moved the glass case. It was a bit hard, because the fucking thing was heavy, and he can barely hold it up. "Easy…easy…" He said to himself, placing the glass case slowly by his side, and on the soft dark grey carpet. "DONE!" He said, he was one step away from getting that awesome samurai sword.

_Doesn't this idiot place have some sort of security cameras?_ Our little psychotic friend wondered, but who cares. He slowly took the cold sliver handle in his hand_, _and barely lifted it up. "It's…ugh, heavy…" Heaver than the glass case. Gary was about to take the sword by the other end, when he touched the sharp side, cutting his finger. "Shit." he cursed, he saw the dark red blood drip down in tiny drops, staining the grey carpet. No problem, he placed his finger in his mouth, planning on clogging the blood by sucking on it, so he can return to his sword, his blood tasted salty and bitter.

When his finger has finally finished bleeding, at least by a little, he took the sword's handle, with both hands. Struggling with the sword's weight, he slowly lifted it up, heavier when he pointed it up to the sky, he checked his reflection and the shiny sliver, he smiled. "This is pretty cool." As soon as he got the hang of it. He tried to practice swinging it, but it was a bit too long for him to make a decent swing. "Just need to practice some more." He tried to swing it a second time, again too heavy. "Shit!"

Gary's arms were getting tried, he placed the sword down, lightly. Letting his arms rest for a bit. He took deep breaths, wondering why his parents didn't noticed he was gone yet…

_Like they would care anyway_. Gary leaned down, to pick up the weapon again. It didn't seem as heavy as before, so that's ok. He continued to practice his swing, practice, and practice. "I bet I would've been a better warrior than that guy." He looked over at the large painting of the man who once held the weapon Gary was holding right now. He swung it harder, and brought it up closer his face. "Yup, much better…" Swing, faster and harder, bring it back up, faster and harder. "Yup, it probably took him MONTHS to handle such a beauty, but not me--Not me--AH!"

The sword flew down, with a hard _THUD_ to the ground. The tiny dried up drops of blood on the floor where now being covered up by rains of dark red blood. Gary kneeled down on both his knees. He had swung the sword upward too hard, not noticing since he was too busy _thinking_, He ended up hitting his right eye, he dropped the sword in a instant, letting the sword slice down, through his right eyebrow.

And now he was on the ground, sobbing in pain, and holding his right eye with his hand, blood ran down his hands, all the way down to his arms, like tiny rivers of blood. He let out a blood curling scream, it echoed in the empty museum. "Gary!?" His mother had notices his cry, her heart began pounding fast. "GARY!?" Gary's parents, and the tour guide ran back to the room, where Gary was on all fours(where three because he was still holding his eye) Tears and blood running down his cheeks.

"Oh god!" His mother screamed, his father ran to his side.

"AH, Fujiwara's sword!" The tour guide ran over to the silver blade that was now stained with Gary's blood, "YOU FOOL! You ruined the most priceless--IT'S WORTHLESS NOW BECAUSE OF SUCH A STUPID CHILD LIKE YOU!!"

"Don't insult my son!" Gary's mother yelled, "Don't you see he's _injured_, call a ambulance!"

And indeed an ambulance came. Gary was rushed to the hospital and was treated for his injury. But it was nothing that serious, no need for surgery. But still pretty bad. He had to wear a eye patch for some time. His parents went on, throwing lectures at him about being more careful and how he was smarter than that. But he is rather smart…_too _smart. Smart enough to think too much, so he barely knows what he's doing, and he goes off and does the craziest things. Gary's done it before. He's gotten in trouble so many times with the principal, saying that their son "Does the most stupidest things, thinking he's a mastermind and can handle such things," _Thinking _he's smart enough to do stupid things, _thinking _he can get away_._

He thinks too much, and that's what led to his eye-patch, his permanent scar that led to his forehead, slashed down from his right eyebrow, and down a little to his cheek. His parents also noticed, that when the boy lay his eyes on that unique weapon, he began to get a bit…jittery. He ALWAYS got jittery when he began to think such dangerous thoughts. That's when they also realized that there was something wrong with the boy.

Weeks after Gary's injury, his parents set an appointment for him to the therapist, and began to discuss his new medication…

* * *

**A/N)** I love Gary Smith he's my fave, yup yup yup! Anyway, that's how Gary got his scar for those who are curious, i'm sorry if any of you didn't like it...  
But anyway i AM planning of writing another Bully fic of how Jimmy came in Gary's POV...or at least how it was when HE first came at Bullworth Academy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
